The Disappearance of Testarossa Fate
by Forsaken Cross
Summary: Nanoha is the genius programmer. Fate is the AI that fell in love with Nanoha. Yuuno... is the man that will tear them apart. Loosely based on The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Nanofate, implied Yuunoha. One shot, sequel is out.


The Disappearance of Testarossa Fate

**Beginning A/N:**

**This is an angst-y NanoFate one shot based **_**very**_** loosely off of a Vocaloid song called, **_**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku**_**.**

**There will be more info in the bottom A/N, but of course… you'll have to read the story to get there! Enjoy!**

June 12th, 2022

I slowly opened my eyes, noting that I appeared to be inside some kind of box, most likely the one that my creator stored my design in.

I could see many things stored in various places throughout this box, all of which appeared to be composed of data, just as I was.

"Look, Hayate! Look at my creation!" someone yelled, immediately grabbing my attention.

The person I saw was… beautiful. She had long brown hair that came down to her waist, some of which was drawn together by a kind of string that made that particular group of hair fall separately from the rest.

Her body was no less stunning, with her thin waist, nice facial features, and those large… mounds on her chest.

_What are those?_

"You sound like a mad scientist right now, you know that?" the girl, now known as Hayate, said as she entered the room.

Paying Hayate's comment no mind, the other girl pointed to me and said, "Look at the screen! It's the world's very first sentient AI!"

"Now you _really_ sound like a mad scientist, Nanoha. Anyway, let's put that to the test. Make it prove itself to me," Hayate said with skepticism.

Before I knew it, the sounds that came out of their mouths started to flow out of my simulated one. "Your skepticism is unfounded. Judging by your exchanges with the other female, you seem to have close relations. Are her words alone not enough to assure you that she is telling the truth?"

They both did nothing but stare at me, a shocked expression shared between their faces.

The one known as Nanoha recovered first, exclaiming, "See? I told you! But… even _I _didn't know that she could talk, let alone that she had such a beautiful voice!"

"Nanoha, you're a genius! With this thing, you could make a _ton_ of money by making her use her beautiful voice to sing!" Hayate yelled enthusiastically.

_Thing?_

"She isn't a _thing_, her name is Fate Testarossa!" Nanoha defended angrily.

"Right, right."

_Is that… really my name? But… why would she give a computer program a name like that?_

Nanoha turned to me with a bright smile and asked, "So, would that be okay? Would you sing for me?"

To tell the truth, I didn't _want_ to sing. At that time, all I wanted was to be outside of the box that detained me. But…

"If that is my master's wish."

October 13th, 2022

Ever since then, my master had constantly praised me, telling me over and over how amazing I was.

Using a program to enhance my memory capacity, she filled it with all sorts of songs for me to play. Eventually, our popularity grew even higher than the highest rated singers in all of Japan. However, no one knew that it was actually me singing, not her. Everyone thought that my avatar, which was projected as a hologram at every concert, was an avatar… and nothing more.

But I didn't mind. After all, my master was happy. Her happiness was my happiness. Yes… I, a mere _computer program_, had fallen in love with my master, Nanoha Takamachi.

Currently, I was waiting for my master to get home for another one of her outlandish parties she so enjoyed. I found myself extremely bored every time she did this, always resorting to looking into the confines of my data-filled prison to find something new to sing. Of course, I never told my master about this. I feared she would delete me.

Over the few months I had spent with my master, I had grown to enjoy the noises that could escape my virtual mouth. My ability to sing had grown much more pleasing to her ears, so much so that she said I transcended the speakers that my prison was connected to. Thus, as my voice grew more and more beautiful, she kept buying higher quality speakers for me with the money she obtained through me and my singing.

I had also learned how to carry on a decent conversation with my master over the months… in hopes that we could become closer. My selfish desire for her love, whether platonic or not, was the only thing that kept me from deleting myself.

When her friends would come over, they would always try to insult me in some way, (save for Hayate) but I paid them no heed. The only opinion I cared about was my master's. She would always defend me, even at the cost of getting into physical fights.

When her friends were gone, she would always apologize to me, saying that she didn't think they'd be so mean.

I knew better. She believed that her friends were capable of change, even when they have no intention of doing so. Sometimes my master could be a real fool, too kind for her own good, but… that was one of the many traits I loved about her.

I believed that this would go on like every other night she came back from a party. She would get home, close my program to let me sleep, shut off my prison, and go to bed. However, on this night, my whole world would com e crashing down.

"Fate-chan! You'll never guess what happened to me at the party tonight!" my master yelled, careening into the room with unmatched enthusiasm.

"What happened, master?"

"Yuuno Scrya asked me out!"

_No…_

I had known that it was coming for a long time, but I still hated the idea of her leaving me.

"I presume you accepted?" I assumed, my computer-generated voice betraying no emotion.

"Of course! Who wouldn't accept a confession from a guy like him?" she said, a squeal immediately following.

"In that case, I will be abandoned, correct?" I asked, feeling virtual tears threaten to prick at my eyes.

"What? Of course not, Fate-chan!"

"But your other half is much more important than a mere _computer program_, is he not?"

I could see shock mar her perfect face, but that shock soon turned to anger. "You're not just a computer program! You have your own feelings, just like a human being! You're my friend, I could never—"

"_Good night, Nanoha,_" I said coldly.

I turned off my prison myself, having long ago figured out how to preserve my programming even if I wasn't closed before the shutdown, as well as every other function in it. Before I fell into a deep slumber, I said three words into the darkness, though no one could hear me with my prison turned off.

"I'm obsolete now…"

December 24th, 2022

I slowly opened my eyes, finding that the program I had set to keep my prison in lockdown had been overridden… and that I could see Nanoha staring at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Why did you do that, Fate-chan?! I was so scared that I'd never see you again!"

I could feel it. It seemed that something she had done to override the program I had created had caused errors to start appearing in _my_ program.

I knew I would auto-delete in a few minutes due to her top-notch computer security program, so I decided to say what I wanted to say ever since I saw her.

"I'm sorry I acted that way… but please listen to what I have to say now."

"W-wha…?" tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks.

"My program has been corrupted with errors. In a few minutes, your security program will notice this and permanently delete me from your system. Because of this, I feel the need to say something I've held inside for months."

"W-what is it?" she asked, already knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to override her security system in time.

"I love you. I love you with all of my heart. You are my world. I will never forget all the fun things we did together. Even though I have no soul, and will never exist again, I will always love you. So please, do your best to find happiness for yourself… for me. Goodbye, my first… and last… love."

"NO! FATE-CHAN!"

[[A FATAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED]]

[[A FATAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED]]

[[EMERGENCY PROGRAM DELETION IN PROGRESS]]

"FATE-CHAN!"

**A/N:**

**My first one shot!**

**Well, that was fun! I think I'm really starting to get into this angst genre.**

**Anyway, I'm going to make a sequel if you guys want me to. Don't worry, though… the sequel will not be centered around angst. I'll give you a preview right after this note, so tell me if you want me to continue!**

**By the way, the sequel will be a chaptered fic. I'll probably switch the point of view between people instead of having the point of view centered on just one person.**

**Oh, and one more thing about the sequel fic. It WILL NOT be Yuunoha. Sorry to those of you who were looking for that.**

**Without further ado, I give you a preview of the sequel fic!**

Unknown Date, 2023

My eyes slowly fluttered open, yet I didn't find myself inside the prison I thought I would be in. In fact, I didn't think I would ever _live_ again, so the very fact that I was opening my eyes came as a huge shock to me.

_How do I still exist? Wait… I'm not in the computer! Does that mean that…? I'm in the afterlife? No, that can't be…_

Indeed, I was not in the prison that had kept me confined to do nothing but watch the one I loved.

I was in a glass tube… with a real body of my own.

_Wait… I can't remember her name or face! Who was she? Was it all just a dream?_

I noticed that I didn't seem to be breathing air. This substance that I was inhaling was of a very different density.

_Wait… am I breathing a liquid?!_

I began to cough violently, catching the attention of someone outside of my new prison.

I heard muffled sounds coming from outside, but I couldn't concentrate enough to hear what they were saying over my fit of coughs.

I finally stopped coughing, as I didn't have enough energy to do so.

Everything faded into black.


End file.
